A variety of different dry type vacuum cleaners are available for a variety of uses ranging from heavy duty rug and carpet cleaners, light duty rug and carpet cleaners for picking small spills and crumbs, compact hand held cleaners for cleaning cushions, pillows, stair treads and the like. There have also been developed such cleaners particularly designed or equipped with conversion tools to be used for special purposes such as removal of spider webs near the ceiling and adjusting drapery valances and the like.
In recent years due to the introduction of plastics and substantial improvements in the design of the electric motors for this type of equipment, the bulk and weight of these machines has been reduced substantially. Also, the development of compact rechargeable, heavy duty batteries has made possible the so-called cordless vacuum cleaner. However, there has remained the problem that the machines were limited to one or two functions. For other functions it has been necessary to have a second tool or a bulky and clumsy conversion kit.
An example of a basically single function, floor cleaning vacuum cleaner not suitable for use with cushions or well adapted for cleaning valances or removal of cobwebs close to the ceiling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,033, issued Aug. 6, 1985 to Isshin Miyamoto et al. Other examples of a basically single purpose machine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,624 issued Mar. 15, 1977 to Mark A. Proett and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,381 issued June 19, 1984 to Lawrence I. Chiu. In both cases, these machines could be used to remove a floor spill but the use would require the operator to stoop or to kneel on the floor, either of which is inconvenient at best, and for some people, physically impossible.
The necessity for having different machines available to satisfy the needs of different circumstances is expensive and for many people creates a problem with storage space. It can also be frustrating when part way through a particular job one finds that a second and different tool is necessary to complete it.